Mixels Wiki:Mixel of the Month
Category:VotesThis is where you can vote for Mixel of the Month! The Mixel of the Month is a vote that is held once a month, to decide which user has made the most significant improvements that month. Go to this page to see the winners. ---- How to nominate Paste a new line in the bottom of the vote page. Replace the word Nominee with the nominee's name, and replace ''' with your user name. (0) Nominated by For (0) Against (0) Comments If you nominate someone and decide against it, then do not remove your nominee. Instead, get someone else to take your place as the nominater. If that can't be done, then a few rules must be applied: *If your nominee has no significant vote difference, then the nominee may be removed, however can be renominated with the same votes as well. *If your nominee has a chance of winning, you will have to leave the nomination. How it works *If you vote '''for, sign under the For section. If you vote against, sign under the Against section. *You can only nominate a user that has made 100 or more mainspace edits in the last 30 days. *You cannot vote for more than one person. *You cannot vote for/ against yourself. *Users that ask others to nominate them will not be added to the vote. *A nomination closes on the 29th of every month. The nominee with the highest difference wins the Mixel of the Month. *You cannot vote against anyone when nominated. *You cannot remove your vote either, unless for certain circumstances, however leaving it as it is should only be the action that is taken. Remember! For For and Against sections, sign like this: #~~~~ And for comment section: *Your message ~~~~ After you have signed it, change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his name by 1. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. When voting, it is advised to give a valid reason. It is not encouraged you vote for your "friend", but to someone who you think has helped the wiki a lot in this month. Nominations (6) Nominated by For (6) #As nominator.--Matau "I buy now! 12:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) #--Dadaw (talk) 12:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Nurp-Naut and Kraw. #-- Derekis (talk) 16:52, November 1, 2014 (UTC) #-- User:The_Doctor_Of_Awesomeness Nov 1, 2014 (UTC) #DOGLOVER129 (talk) 22:21, November 1, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 #-- KTMWikia8000 the great! November 2, 2014 (UTC) #ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 22:46, November 4, 2014 (UTC) # 3... 2... 1... (talk) Against (0) Comments * Me? For MOTM? Impossible. They're all gonna vote Creepermanrules. -Hyperealistic Gaben * Nope, not at all. When I voted against they don't give a """" about me. Creepermanrules (talk) 20:17, November 2, 2014 (UTC) **HOW COULD YOU SWEAR?!?! -KTMWikia8000 *Oh, my, God. Swearing is freaking permitted!!!! Creepermanrules TOO LAZY STILL. *Yay Gaben have 8. Dadaw (talk) 14:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Nurp-Naut and Kraw. (5) Nominated by CMR is one of the most currently active admin so far in this wiki. Like the other admins, he does his job very good even though he gets kind'a rough to some users who seems to violate the rules/policies unintentionally or liberately. He is also very good at implementing rules/policies in the wiki, a very great helper/contributor, and friendly to the users, too. He is also good at fan-fics. For (5) #"(D_MH_S)" (talk) 12:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC) # FF24 ]] 10:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) #Very great admin. Now very missed. I will give him appreciation for his hard work here while he was around.--Matau "I buy now! 01:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) #You will be very missed, We will all miss you. You were a great admin,friend and editor. Thank You. DOGLOVER129 (talk) 01:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 #I'll always remember creeper he was the best admin I miss him... ;(Digipony (talk) 01:35, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Against (0) Comments * Waiting for this to fail. Like everything in my life. (Note: I'm a little upset, since this is my birthday month.) Creepermanrules (talk) 20:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) **You have a chance. :P--Matau "I buy now! *Can one vote twice? --Matau "I buy now! 20:40, November 2, 2014 (UTC) * No. * I can't chose.. Gumballcatcartoon (talk) (キャサリン) 8:40, November 3, 2014 (UTC) * I think he's a great patroller on the Wiki. - FF24 ]] 10:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) * Aw... Thanks! Creepermanrules (talk) 15:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) (couldn't be bothered with other sig.) *I changed my vote. :P--Matau "I buy now! 01:25, November 18, 2014 (UTC)